


A NEW ERA

by Thundercracker1999



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 如果塞伯坦也存在所谓转世的话……?
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)





	A NEW ERA

加粗醒目:兄弟恋故事，避雷注意!!!  
※魔改版的IDW2.0，可以理解为转世（?）  
※就算我CP在原作里凉了我也有一堆方法哄自己开心|･ω･｀)  
前方大量OOC出没ing|･ω･｀)  
※原作中的具体台词有些记不清了，但是我不想再看一遍我CP的扑街过程了，我好难过T_T

“够了就是够了。”  
“就让我来结束我们两个的痛苦吧。”  
“非常感谢您的捐献…”  
“兄弟，既然咱们要死，至少也要死得有尊严一些…”  
“Wreck and……”  
“……rule……”  
他拼尽最后一丝力气，勉强应和着面对Aquatas的哥哥，喊出了这句为每一个队员所铭记于芯的，象征着胜利与牺牲的话语。尽管这在旁人听来，不过只是几个磨损殆尽的齿轮艰难地碰撞、摩擦所产生的令人不悦的声响罢了。  
火种熄灭的一瞬并非如人们所言的一般只是单纯的黑暗，而是虚无的空白。  
空白过后，漫无边际的黑暗与寂静才接踵而来。  
不知过了多久，他于黑暗中缓缓起身，茫然，无助，不知所措。  
某一个瞬间，他甚至误以为自己正身处地面单位的组装工厂，而数百万年的岁月只是南柯一梦。不过空空如也的火种舱和早已不复存在的双向系统让他很快打消了这个不切实际的念头。  
“我死了。”  
这是他思索良久之后想到的第一件事情。  
“不…是我们都死了。”  
诚然，他并非是一个虔诚而博学的信徒，可是在他仅有的关于死后世界的认知中，火种之源应当是温暖的，明亮的，令人安芯的宁静之地，绝非眼前虚无的黑暗。  
于是，他蜷缩在原地，芯中的茫然与无助有增无减。  
他想，或许现在的自己与那个百万年前被丢在流水线旁的瑟瑟发抖的小钻地机并无二致，除了空空落落的火种舱，除了这张千疮百孔不堪入目的脸。  
他从未意识到自己是如此地依恋那份与生俱来而又习以为常的来自同源火种的温暖。  
又过了许久，远处传来一阵急促的脚步声。他暗自思忖着来者是哪位故人或者仇家，即便是后者，在此时也显得无关紧要了，纷争、杀戮和死亡在火种之源毫无意义。  
就在他努力地处理和运算些杂乱无章的数据碎片以防自己最后的意识也被黑暗浸没时，一阵熟悉的触感落在了他的右肩，紧随其后的声音让他不禁怀疑自己的音频接收器出了故障。  
“twist……”  
“嗯……”  
“我一直在找你……”  
纵使胸膛的火种早已熄灭，刻入芯中的温度与声音却未曾淡忘一分。  
他站起身，紧紧地拥住自己的另一半，头深深地埋在哥哥的怀里，对方则回以温柔的抚摸。  
“twist，我们该走了。”  
“去哪里?”  
“火种源之井。”  
他握住他白色的手，引他走向前方更加深邃的黑暗，一如数百万年前他们在流水线旁初遇时，他带他走出停止运作的工厂，前往太空桥。时光荏苒，世事变迁，唯独这份借由相连的手传来的温暖从未改变。  
一路上，他们以为自己会有无数的话语向对方诉说，或者遇见数不清的队员，朋友或是死敌。而实际上，陪伴他们的只有一如既往的黑暗与寂静。  
不久，一道刺眼的光芒划破了黑暗。  
终于，他们来到了每一个塞伯坦生命真正的终点。  
“twist……”蓝白色的飞行者轻声唤着自己始终低着头的弟弟。  
“嗯?”  
“看着我”  
“……”  
他本能地想要拒绝，他不想被自己最重要的人看到自己这副走下流水线以来最不堪的样子。  
但是他终究还是照做了。他生怯地抬起头，露出那张满是伤痕的脸，勉强称得上完好的右侧光镜注视着自己同源的兄弟。  
他抚摸着他的脸，失去火种的机体再感觉不到丝毫的疼痛。  
“还记得那些法则吗?”  
“……”  
“你做到了每一点，我的兄弟，直到我们离开这支队伍，你始终我最值得信赖的战友，我一直为你感到无比的骄傲。”  
他轻吻上他右侧的光镜。  
“……我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，哥哥。”  
他伸手揽住他白色的腰身，一如此前的无数个夜晚。  
在令人眩晕的光芒即将淹没他们的最后一丝意识时，他紧握住对方蓝色的手，齿轮费力地磨合着，发出最后一点声音。  
“如果……薇瑞缇所谓的转世也适用于我们的话，在下一次的生命里，我还想跟你在一起。”  
随后，无边无际的光芒吞没了可感知的一切。

“嗯……嗯……”  
他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，下意识地摸索着宽大的充电床的另一侧，寻找着自己的另一半，结果却是一无所获，连残存的温度都无法被指尖的传感器捕捉到。他又慢吞吞地爬起来，坐了一小会儿，系统才完全上线。内置时钟提醒他距离出发尚有三个小时，这还是他第一次在预设闹钟启动之前自行上线。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，向房门走去，处理器里塞满了在充电时自动形成的杂乱无序的数据碎片。  
客厅里，蓝白色的飞行者正饶有兴致地一手举着新买的数据板一边搅和着金属器皿里粘稠的深紫色液体。他的哥哥最近不知受了谁的影响，对烹饪产生了莫大的兴趣。  
Twintwist蹑手蹑脚地从背后悄悄环抱住Topspin，头倚靠在对方的进气口旁，慵懒地叫了声“哥”，看上去颇有些撒娇的意味。  
“哟，真难得，假期里还起得这么早?”  
“我还以为会吓到你呢!”  
“你真以为自己的隐蔽工作做得很好?除非我音频接收器报废了!”  
“哼。”  
“好了，快松开我，该吃饭了!”  
钻地机不满地哼哼了几声，便松开哥哥，乖乖地坐在桌子边等着开饭。  
“Wreckers。”  
意义不明的词语莫名出现在他的处理器里，随之而来的又是一阵混乱的数据流，模糊的梦境也渐渐变得清晰，他努力地想要理清这个光怪陆离的梦境中的各种细节，以至完全忽视了来自对面的人的声音。  
在第三次搭话无果后，Topspin终于忍不住了，他伸手拍了拍弟弟的肩，略显不满道:  
“我说，你的音频接收器没坏吧?”  
“啊…啊?额……”  
Twintwist才回过神，有些尴尬地下了头。  
“那个……怎么了?”  
“你这是怎么了?从刚才开始就不太对劲，发生了什么吗?可以跟我说说么?”  
“额……其实也没啥，就是昨晚做了个很奇怪的梦。”  
“梦?难得你还会做梦，说来听听?”  
Topspin搬着椅子坐到了弟弟的旁边。  
“我梦见我们加入了Wreckers……”  
“啥?新的流行乐队?”  
“是敢死队!”  
“哦，那咱俩是拯救星球的英雄咯?”  
“差不多吧，具体内容记不清了，我就记得咱俩最后为了开一个计算机挂了。”  
“哦，塞伯坦最新的滑稽电影剧本，还是咱俩领衔主演的。”  
“不是搞笑电影!”  
“好吧，那句话怎么说来着，对，好人们总是以各种愚蠢的又毫无意义的方式死去啊。”  
“嗯?”  
这句话让Twintwist好像想起了什么，他认真思索了一会儿，终究还是没能想起什么具体的事情。  
“你从哪儿听来的?”  
“记不清了，应该是在选修课上吧。”  
“这是谁说的?”  
“忘了，你也知道我是学地质的，不是学文学的，要不我下次去数据库找找或者直接问问Thundercracker吧。”  
“他又是谁?”  
“隔壁文学院出了名的写剧本的。啊，时间不早了，咱们该出发了!”  
“这么早?”  
“你忘了今天是铁堡的纪念日了?咱们得走着去Astro了!”  
Astro是铁堡唯一的天文馆，即使在公假期间，馆内也是冷冷清清，难见人影。鲜少有塞伯坦人对天文星象痴迷到愿意放弃各路商家推出的假期优惠，窝在一年到头死气沉沉又阴暗的公共建筑里看那些无聊的展出，除了Topspin和他的弟弟。不过，Twintwist对天文学几乎一窍不通，更谈不上痴迷。他之所以乖乖待在这里，只是因为他想要尽力地延长这段两人相聚的时光罢了。学院生和警校生能够共同生活的日子也就只有这为数不多的假期了，他们的多数时光基本上都是在各自的学校和宿舍里度过的。尽管按捺不住寂寞的钻地机经常偷偷地溜出学校，摸进飞行者的宿舍里像幼生体一样挤在对方身边充电。  
眼下，蓝白色的飞行者像往常一样站在他身旁，有条不紊地将那星系之间百万年来的新生，变迁与毁灭向他娓娓道来。展区里合成的簇簇星光映照着他，使他看上去比往日添了几分秀气。至少在Twintwist看来是这样的。  
他出神地望着他，紧握住他扶在围栏上的蓝色的手，那些关于永恒与生命的话语却只是在他的音频接收器旁打了个转儿，就立刻烟消云散了。  
末了，Topspin认真地注视着自己的伴侣，似问非问道:  
“纵使是长命的我们，在宇宙间依旧是短暂而脆弱的生命……你觉得呢?”  
“额…啊……这个嘛……”  
Twintwist这才反应过来，在伴侣满怀期待的目光下，钻地机有点难为情，背后的钻头尴尬地转动了几下。  
“我…我觉得spin你长得真好看!”  
Twintwist怀疑自己的CPU肯定是中了全塞星最恐怖的病毒，而接下来发生的事更是让他难以置信。  
他那向来内敛寡言的哥哥竟然一把将他摁在展区背光面的墙上用力地吻了起来。  
他毫不费力地撬开弟弟的唇，在对方的口腔内肆意地舔舐着，轻轻地啃咬着对方温热而柔软的金属舌。  
唇齿交融间，昔日的回忆如开闸的潮水一般倾泻而出，漫过他的芯间。  
他看见了上一个世界里他们共同经历的一切。  
从诞生到死亡，从浸满泪水的告白到理所当然一般相互倚靠的每一个夜晚，从颤抖地举枪射击的新兵到资料绝密的Wreckers神枪手，从满怀憧憬的入队到无奈又遗憾的离队，无数的欢笑与争吵，离别与重聚，无数次将自己的后背托付给对方，无数次情感与知觉的共享，无数次在颤抖的口号声里拥抱染血的胜利与荣耀。  
相吻间，数百万年的时光从他的眼前悄然飞逝。  
短暂而又漫长的吻后，Topspin松开了自己的弟弟，又意犹未尽地舔舔对方尚且湿润的唇，略显不满道:  
“这是你今天第二次没在听我讲话了!”  
说着又惩罚似地轻轻咬了咬对方因兴奋和害羞而红透了的脸。  
终于从往事中回过神来的Twintwist抬起头，认真地看着自己的爱人，借着展区里微弱的星光，他隐约看到了对方因愉悦而微微上扬的嘴角。  
“……我爱你，哥哥。”  
他一手揽住飞行者的腰，一手抚上对方的背，回以温柔又不失力度的吻。  
自此，铁堡仅有的天文馆在Twintwist的芯中取代酸蚀废墟※成为了最适合约会的地方，尽管他此前从未去过这个传说中的约会圣地。  
展出结束后，他们相互依偎着坐在广场边的长椅上稍作歇息，尽管正值青年，长时间激烈的拥吻还是让他们感到有些疲倦。  
“spin!”Twintwist推了推身边的人，“你看那边——”  
顺着Twintwist示意的方向望去，一个小型的移动商铺出现在Topspin的光镜里。  
“能量饮料?看上去不错，你去买吧，我要冰的K—375。”  
“不要，我累了，你去!”  
“老办法，一局定胜负，怎么样?”  
“别老办法啦，咱这次整个新的，用蓝星的方法怎么样?”  
“好吧。”  
“一…二…三……”  
白色的剪子对上了蓝色的布。  
“行吧，算你小子运气好。”  
“嘻嘻，我要K—9，别忘了加碎齿轮!”  
飞行者站起身，临走前还不忘捏了捏某人得意洋洋的脸。

“嗯……还剩下六个，不对，他俩应该是一起的，所以还剩下……四个……?”  
Twintwist无聊地踢着腿，数着自己的哥哥前面还排着几个机子，突然，他感觉有人坐到了自己旁边。  
“嘿，这地儿还有人坐……”  
话还没说完，他发声器里的齿轮就卡住了。  
“Twintwist，你还记得我吗?”  
绿色的三变战士平静地注视着他。  
“当然，Springer。”  
“很高兴再次见到你，还有你的兄弟。”曾经的队长扫了一眼队伍中间的飞行者。  
“哈，彼此彼此吧，不过他现在应该还不知道以前的事情，也不记得你是谁，而且他一会儿就回来了。”  
“好吧，我长话短说，我们的世界发生了不可逆转的重启，原因未知。我来自重启之前的世界，我现在没办法回到之前的世界了，当然也没有必要回去。不久之前，我们在Z—97星系的殖民地失守了，现在，我们决定组建一支新的队伍，远征其他星系，建立新的殖民地，以填补资源的缺口。事成之后，这只队伍还会执行其他的外星系任务。如果你和你的兄弟有意愿的话……”  
“算了吧，Springer，”Twintwist打断了对方，“我累了，真的，我不想再打仗了，我只想跟spin过安稳的日子……如果spin也想起了这些事情的话，我敢说他跟我的想法没什么不同。”  
“……好吧，我知道了，我尊重并理解你的想法。那么，有缘再会了，祝你们幸福。”  
“嗯，你也是。”  
Twintwist目送着他们曾经的队长慢慢地消失在人群里。  
在第二次的生命中，他已经不想再为了那些看似伟大的事业舍命奋斗了，他开始止不住地厌倦那些人们口中无上的光荣了。  
“啊!”  
他惊叫一声，来自能量饮料的冰凉的触感从脸上传来，打断了他的胡思乱想。  
“那个绿油油的家伙是谁?”飞行者望向Springer消失的方向，声音中明显带有一丝不悦。  
“哦，他啊”Twintwist接过那罐冒着气泡的蓝色液体，“我在警校的一个同学，跟我一起上过几节选修课，没过多久就转走了。”  
“这样啊，难怪你从没提过他。”  
Topspin松了口气，又像之前一样放松地倚在弟弟的肩旁。  
Twintwist大声地咀嚼着液体里金色的碎齿轮，在芯里暗自佩服自己说瞎话的水平之高。  
回家的路上，Twintwist从头到尾地扫描了一遍那个庞大的数据包，以防自己不慎把重要的信息也一并塞了进去。就在他准备把这份庞杂的长达数百万年的记忆数据送进回收站时，一个奇怪的问题莫名地从他的发声器里传了出来。  
“spin……”  
“嗯?”  
“如果我真的加入了Wreckers，你还会跟我一起吗?”  
“那个搞笑电影的敢死队?嗯……会吧，毕竟如果我也在的话，至少还能罩着点儿你，你这么冒失，没我可不行。”  
“是啊…没有你，我一个人肯定不行的。”  
Twintwist抬起头，映入光镜中的天空与上一个世界似乎并无区别。  
他合上光镜，又握紧对方的手，将上一次生命中的点点滴滴存进内存分区的最深处。

纵使你已忘记那些我们一路走过的岁月，我终究还是舍不得丢掉与你相伴的这百万年的回忆。  
Fin

※IDW的圣诞节特刊里，KO和BD度蜜月的地方，据说是个情侣约会的圣地来着。


End file.
